From WO 2010/002717 A2 a generic bearing housing for an exhaust gas turbocharger is known. On the compressor side, the bearing housing comprises an opening which can be closed with a bearing housing cover. Thus, through the bearing housing cover, the compressor housing interior can be separated from the bearing housing interior or sealed in a gas-tight manner. The bearing housing cover can be fixed to the bearing housing with a bayonet closure. The bearing housing cover is additionally designed in such a manner that in installation position it serves as mounting for the shaft sealing rings or piston rings.
Usually, a bearing housing cover is currently embodied with a circumferential annular groove for a sealing element, such as an O-ring. Producing the bearing housing cover thus requires several processing steps and among other things can therefore be accomplished only in a constructively involved and expensive manner.